Todo saldrá bien
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Fue muy fácil creer que podría manejarlo, hasta que descubrio que estaba embarazada...y no sabia quien era el padre ¿Su novio... o a quien en verdad ama? Finc que participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro "101 razones" de Afrodita 1.


Harry Potter, sus personajes y el universo en general, pertenecen a la mente tan brillante de J. K. Rowlling, yo solo, los utilizo para canalizar el estrés que mi escuela me provoca.

Este finc, participa en el reto "Mi razón" del foro "101 razones"

Gracias _**Afrodita1**_ , por darme esta oportunidad de disfrutar tu idea del reto, me divertí mucho

 _Sus tacones resonaron en la loza de la casa. Siguió el camino que todos los últimos 20 años recorrió; algunas veces con alegría, otras con enojo, algunas con angustia y una que otra con pena… cada paso le hacía recordar cada momento que vivió en ese camino._

 _La puerta blanca estaba cerrada, pero se podían escuchar algunos sonidos muy extraños, al menos para cualquier inocente. Pero para ella que conocía a la perfección la situación, solo pudo significar una cosa: su hija estaba haciendo las cosas bien, olvidándose de ser responsable…_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~3 HORAS ANTES~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0

-Luces preciosa Hermione-sus amigas del colegio la alabaron al ver ese precioso vestido marfil, con el encaje en todo el cuello, sin mangas y con una caída delicada, con una cola muy larga y con el corsé drapeado

-Bueno, obviando esa panza, te ves muy…decente _cuñada_ -el tono despectivo con que hablo Ginny no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Luna solo pudo reír, mientras Lavander, Padma y Patil se quedaron mudas ante el cinismo de la peli roja

-Al menos ella se va a casar…tú te acabas aliviaste y no te has casado, y no veo un anillo en tu dedo-Luna acomodo el velo de la castaña, mientras la Sra. Granger sonreía con burla

-Hija, nosotras nos adelantamos…vamos chicas, debemos salir para dejar a la novia respirar tranquila… sin _chusma_ ni _envidias_ -todos se rieron al ver la cara de indignación de Ginny.

Cuando todas salieron, Hermione se volvió a ver el espejo: su peinado, su velo, el vestido, las zapatillas…todo estaba perfecto… ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía? ¿Tan triste?

-Hasta tú te ves hermosos cielo-acaricio su pequeña redondez de tres meses…su hijo, el (o la) bebe por la que está haciendo todo este sacrificio

-¿Hermione?-Jane entro a ver a su hija, la encontró con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, y con los labios apretados

-Mamá… ¿Por qué siento que estoy haciendo algo malo?

-Oh, cariño…-la abrazo fuertemente, mientras Hermione se dejaba caer a los pies de su madre

-Mamá…

-Cariño, lo que sucede es que las cosas no las estás haciendo como lo debes hacer…solo porque estas embarazadas debes casarte, además…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…hay mamá, ¿Por qué se complicó todo?

-…Hermione, ya eres una mujer grande, vas a ser mamá…ya no puedo tapar la realidad de las cosas. Todo este problema, es tanto tu culpa, como la de Harry…están anteponiendo el chantajismo de una familia, por sobre lo que ustedes desean

-…Ron está deprimido

-¿Y a mí que me importa? ¿A ti que te importa su estado, cuando a él nunca le importaste?

-¡Mamá!

-¡Hermione reacciona! ¿Qué puedes esperar de ese matrimonio?

-Quiero que mi bebé…

-Lo que quieres es olvidar a Harry…pero no vas a poder cariño-Hermione sollozo con más fuerza

-Me hizo mucho daño

-Lo sé… tienes que superarlo, pero no de esta forma-Jean dejo llorar a su hija, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Harry se encontraba acostado de lado en el sofá, tenía varias botellas de alcohol alrededor de él, cubierto solo por una cobija mal colocada, solo con un pantalón deportivo y sin camisa ni zapatos.

Tenía el estéreo prendido, a un volumen normal, pero solo puro rock. Sin embargo, a Harry parecía no importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La puerta principal era tocada con brusquedad, detrás de ella, Sirius, Remus y el Sr. Granger trataban de entrar por el muchacho

-Tiene que ser una broma… ¡Exploten la puerta o algo así! ¡Llevamos como 2 horas! ¡La boda es en una hora!

-¡Cállese!

-¡Sirius!-Remus separo a ambos padres; con un movimiento de varita, intento abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía

-Con un… ¡Potter, Hermione está en el hospital! ¡Ah tenido una hemorragia y puede que…!-la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, y Harry emprendió carrera para salir donde su amiga

-¡Espera!... pero ¿Qué está loco doc?

-Ya salió… muchacho

-¡Tengo que…!-Harry se retorcía con fuerza entre los tres hombres

-¡Hermione está a salvo! ¡Queríamos que nos abrieras!-Remus entro con el, seguido de Sirius y George Granger

-¡No deben hacer ese tipo de bromas! ¡Casi me dio un infarto!

-¡¿Casi te da un infarto?!... ¡A MI ME DIO UN INFARTO CUANDO MI HIJA LLEGO EMBARAZADA DE SU MEJOR AMIGO A MI CASA! ¿¡Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo!? ¡¿Qué no debo entregarte a mi hija, contigo en el altar?!-Harry grito de coraje y camino a su cocina, tomo una botella de vodka, y bebió directo de la boquilla

-¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín!-Remus batallo con él por la botella

-¡¿Quieres decirnos que demonios pasa?!-Harry se sujetó el pelo, y se sentó en el suelo de su apartamento, mientras empezaba a llorar

-Harry…cachorro, ¿Qué está pasando?...hasta hace 3 meses todo iba bien contigo y Hermione, ¿Qué pasó?

-…no iba bien, nada está bien… ¡Seguíamos en esa estúpida relación! ¡No termino con Ron y yo no termine con Ginny!

-¿Por qué? A la vista salta que no es con Ginny con quien quieres formar una familia

-…Hermione me dijo que estaba embarazada, me alegre… ¡Claro que me alegre! ¡Un bebé! ¡De ambos, era mi añoranza!-sollozo con más fuerza, Sirius se estaba desesperando por no poder ayudar a Harry

-Pero luego…sabía que Ron estaba en su vida, en su apartamento, puede ser mi hijo como de él… ¡Ni ella misma lo sabe!-Remus y Sirius se vieron a la cara, la cosa era, en verdad, _delicada_

-Muchacho…mi hija ha cometido errores, y los seguirá cometiendo, cree que por su gran habilidad para retener información la salva y la exonera de muchas cosas…pero una cosa es segura: no tenías justificación para haberle dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles

-Lo sé…lo siento pero…

-¿Amas a Hermione?

-…si, pero yo…yo no podría casarme con ella, si ese hijo no es mío…Ron tiene ese derecho, no yo

-Hermione no lo entiende… ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque ella solo quiere ser feliz contigo…ella cree que ese hijo es tuyo

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

-Con la misma habilidad que mi esposa supo que tendríamos una niña, que sería la única, y que sería muy especial

-Con la misma habilidad que Lily supo que serías niño, y que siempre estaríamos contigo-Remus acaricio la cabeza de Harry

-Tal vez no fue la mejor ocasión como para que mi hija decidiera ser una irresponsable…pero es humana, y se equivoca… ¿Tú la seguirás aceptando?

-Si-Harry miro a George, quien solo sonreía con tristeza

-Cuando supe que era bruja…siempre tenía la corazonada que ella se iría de mi lado más rápido; ese mundo es desconocido para Jane y para mí

-¿Por qué la aceptaras? ¿Qué razón tienes?-Harry miro a los tres hombres y solo pudo sonreír con cariño, con ese sensación que recorre su cuerpo cuando se trata de su castaña amiga…

Hermione se terminó de arreglar su velo, la opresión de su pecho se sentía menos pesada, al menos, ya podía caminar, y no sentir que el piso se movía de una manera horrenda

-¿Hermione?-por el espejo, vio a su amiga Luna entrar con una corona de flores

-Es para que la coloques en el asiento de George…así, sentirán que esta con ustedes-Hermione humedeció sus labios al notar la tristeza en los ojos de Luna

-Lo lamento…perdóname, por favor…no te mereces esto

-No te preocupes…a decir verdad es mi culpa…sabía que no era algo serio…pero estoy feliz, el hubiera ya no carcome mis pensamientos

-Perdóname Luna…-Hermione la abrazo con mucha fuerza, Luna se rio con ganas ante el cariño de su amiga

-Oh, ya llego…iré a mi lugar, suerte…no seas terca-Luna se fue, dejando la puerta abierta

-Oh Dios…soy una mala amiga

-…eres muy soberbia, piensas que todo lo puedes solucionar tu sola-Hermione se levantó al escuchar la voz de Harry en la puerta de su cuarto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-…tenía que venir…tenía que disculparme por todo lo que dije ese día…lo siento mucho-Hermione se acercó a Harry y con su mano derecha, lo abofeteo

-¿Vienes el día de mi boda, y pretendes que te disculpe por tu comportamiento tan infantil?

-Hermione, tienes que entenderme… ¡Me pusiste en una encrucijada!-Hermione se alejo de él, y le abrió la puerta

-Vete…la boda es en una hora…vete

-No…si vine, fue para hablar…escúchame, sé que no fui el mejor hombre cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, pero…quiero intentarlo, quiero disfrutar contigo…a pesar de la forma en que dio todo, quiero intentarlo…contigo y con el

-¿Por qué tendría yo que creerte? Me dijiste que era una promiscua, una caliente y…

-Te amo-Hermione se recargo en la pared, al escuchar lo que tanto deseo de Harry

-Te amo…los amo, a él también lo amo…no sé si es niño o niña, no sé si es mío y de Ron…pero lo amo, por el simple hecho de que es tuyo

-… ¿Y a mí? ¿Por qué tendría yo que darte otra oportunidad? _¿Qué razón tengo para permanecer a tu lado?_

-Si me pusiera a describirte todas, no alcanza el día…podría decirte desde que nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, hasta llegar a cuanto dependemos uno del otro…pero quiero que estemos juntos, porque lo merecemos; sacrificamos mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos, mi familia, tus recuerdos con tus padres…

-…quiero estar contigo, porque eres quien me sabe entender, cuando estoy furioso y no puedo expresarlo, tomas mi mano y me dices que todo saldrá bien, cuando estoy triste me abrazas y me dices que todo estará bien, estoy alegre y saltamos juntos por todo el lugar, y gritamos "lo logramos" o "todo estará mejor"…quiero que todo esté bien contigo, porque eres tú, la que haces que todo salga bien, el solo hecho de tenerte en mi vida, hace que todo esté bien…y quiero que mi vida este bien-Hermione corrió hasta él y lo abrazo, Harry solo pudo besar con fuerza, no dejándola escapar de sus brazos

-Quédate conmigo Mione…estemos juntos, para que todo salga bien…vallamos al bosque de Dean, y envejezcamos juntos, con nuestra familia

-Si…si quiero envejecer contigo, quiero mi familia contigo…quiero que todo salga bien…-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0

 _-Bueno, por obvias razones todo queda cancelado…a menos que Luna quiera darle el sí al pobre Ron, que parece que le va a dar un infarto-Jean tenía en sus manos el ramo de novia, después de escuchar la reconciliación de su hija con su yerno, prefirió bajar y dar la cara por ellos_

 _-No lo hará…Luna no es tan estu…_

 _-¡Sí!-Luna se lanzó a Ron, besándolo y tirándolo al piso, Sirius y Remus se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras George y Jean Granger solo se alzaban de hombros_

 _-Vamos querida, no se pagó para tirarlo a la basura…venga chico, déjala, mi mujer la va a arreglar para que se casen…-los separo a ambos, que tenían una sonrisa más grande que el gato de Alicia_

 _-Bueno, tendremos que esperar unos cuantos minutos….la novia no venía preparada-unas cuantas risas se escucharon, la mayoría, mostraban signos de tranquilidad…parece ser que todos no parecían muy conformes con el matrimonio original…_


End file.
